Mon ami, Mon amour
by noogirly
Summary: Cuando desperto y él todavia estaba ahi, con el ritmo tranquilo y acompasado de su respiracion, ella se sintio mejor. El jamas la dejaria sola. Siempre estaba en el marco de la puerta, pero esta vez no dejo la habitacion a mitad de la noche.


Puede ser mi gran noche

Un susurro se deslizaba por la rendijilla de la puerta. Era el aliento cálido que se avecinaba inundando toda la habitación. Le salto el corazón. Seguido vinieron, ligeros y casi imperceptibles golpecitos, después de todo, un caballero siempre toca la puerta. Claire se levanto lentamente, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo perdía el cansancio y repentinamente se encontró con Shane apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía intranquilo, siempre indeciso pero enamorado. Vestía su pijama, una camisa y un pantalón deportivo algo más grande de lo que a ella le parecía pertinente, parecía un niño envuelto en las ropas de su padre, llevando más responsabilidades de las que podía sostener con su espina. Demonios, si que era cierto. Nervioso se revolvió el cabello y la miro ahí, tan inmaculada, con la mano todavía en la manilla, era como si en cualquier momento, asustada, le diera con la puerta en la nariz por sucio y pederasta. Ella jamás haría eso. Y Claire sabía que no era inmaculada. Acaricio su pie izquierdo con el derecho, impaciente, sabía que él no entraría y ella no estaba de humor para invitarle, bastante trabajo tendría que realizar minutos más tarde, para convencerlo de avanzar a la siguiente base... Ya llevaba meses intentándolo y el no daba brazo a torcer. Shane rompió el silencio.

- Hola – dijo tontamente, demasiado nervioso como para sonreír.

- Uhmm… Hola –

- ¿Puedo…? Ya sabes –

Ella aparto su cuerpo feliz de que el finalmente se decidiera. Entro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, lentamente, y se quedo ahí, a mitad del trecho entre la puerta y la cama. Claire se adelanto y se sentó en el borde de su colchón, mostrando un poco mas de pierna de lo estrictamente legal. Shane le miro, justo cuando ella pareció muy interesada en el diseño del papel mural, como a un trozo de carne, recién horneado, apetitoso, suave y humeante. Perfecto. Era el fruto prohibido. Maldijo el simple hecho de que sus padres la hayan concebido dos años tarde. Quizás soportaría estar unos cuantos años tras las rejas, se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, las pestañas largas le daban sombras a los ojos, la piel tersa en las mejillas, los labios pequeños pero rosados y adorables… Era tan besable… Y él lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿Te desperté? – pregunta casual.

- No, no podía dormir – dijo mientras jugaba con sus uñas – Es una noche muy aburrida – Primera señal, se le tenso la mandíbula al instante, le estaba provocando y nada bueno salía de eso.

- Aburrida… - repitió – Podríamos hacer algo… - soltó suavemente, las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

- ¿Cómo qué? – ella pareció ahora interesada, le atravesó con esa mirada inteligente tan suya y alzo ligeramente las cejas dispuesta a escuchar.

- No se dime tu, genio –

- Bueno… Lo que se me ocurre no se puede hacer estando tan alejados –

Pequeña tramposa, pensó el chico. Ella le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, pero adorable. Se le tensaron los músculos, dispuesto a saltarle encima en cualquier instante, para apretarla y hacerla suya solo por haber sonreído de esa manera. Tan atractivamente y si hablaban en el mismo contexto, muy excitante. A pesar de que una ligera voz en su cabeza le decía que se quedara donde estaba, el cuerpo se movió por sí solo y camino hasta quedar justo a un lado de Claire. Desde aquella perspectiva sus piernas se veían más hermosas, del diámetro perfecto para que le rodeara la cintura, en esa posición que tanto le gustaba… Espera un segundo, sus pensamientos se estaban desenfrenando. Se relamió los labios.

Ella sintió el calor irradiando de aquel firme cuerpo, él tenía el rostro impasible y podría adivinar que quizás estaba tratando de controlarse. Pero ese pensamiento era demasiado egocéntrico. Sus manos le colgaban a los costados, eran grandes y cálidas, podían abarcar todo su cuerpo y era justamente lo que ella quería en ese momento, era como una bomba nuclear, a punto de estallar… Y pensar que él solo estaba parado a su lado, impensable.

- Y bien… - dijo sonrojándose ligeramente el chico - ¿Cuál es ese juego? –

- Bueno… No sé si conoces las quemaditas de ojo… son realmente entretenidas – le saco de quicio, pero era precisamente lo que a él le gustaba.

No es muy preciso quien beso a quien primero pero antes de que pudieran notarlo lo estaban haciendo. Y, dios, como si el mundo se estuviera a punto de acabar aquella misma noche. Se acariciaron, se apretaron el uno con el otro, como una misma masa de músculos y huesos. El corazón se le escapaba a Claire por la lengua, el cuerpo se le curvaba bajo el de Shane. Le molestaba la entrepierna, sentía que llegaría el punto en el que no podría parar, no cabía en su solo cuerpo tanto amor y tanto deseo por aquel hombre, de manos firmes, de espalda ancha, de piel morena y aquel exquisito olor fresco y cítrico. Gimió.

Fue el error más grande. Era el sonido de alerta y sabía que pronto estaría sola entre sus sabanas, sintiendo todavía el calor que Shane hubiera dejado. El sonido se le escapo de la garganta, agudo y ventoso. Se movió por entre los labios húmedos de Shane, le hizo vibrar los dientes, cosquilleo su lengua y hizo que la voz en su cabeza subiera su volumen y se volviera un grito imposible de ignorar. Se separo lentamente de los labios de ella, casi rozándolos, tan suaves y frutales, le miro el rostro, un pequeño sonrojo que le adornaba los pómulos… En sus ojos se podía notar que estaba ligeramente aterrada. Se separo, a pesar de que era doloroso y anti instintivo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Ya sabes… -dijo entrecortadamente Shane – Eso es peligroso... – ella le miro con los ojos brillantes, grandes, nunca mejor comparados en los poemas con faroles en la oscuridad – No lo hagas más difícil, tonta –

Cuando Shane comenzó a levantarse, realmente se desespero. Le agarro la muñeca inútilmente, ella sabía que siempre que él quisiera podía zafarse…

- No me dejes… - lo dijo con un tono que le hizo volverse gelatina…

Al menos, pensó, era una razón convincente.

* * *

_Me encanta este libro :D es muy bueno y me gusta realmente las escenas en que esos dos entan solos en la habitacion. Espero que este shot sea de su agrado _

_ADIOS~!_


End file.
